The present invention relates to the creation of messages by selecting and linking words, symbols, macros or graphics to create a message from a user defined list and/or inserting text or voice recordings in said message for transmission by a communication device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,921 discloses a method for transmitting a message from a message delivery database in a calling name delivery service environment. A communication is received from a calling party directory number and directed to a code number. In response to the communication, a called party directory number associated with the communication is obtained. Next, an indication of a selected message is received from a list of messages. A prefix corresponding to the selected message is obtained from the message delivery database. The prefix and the calling party directory number are populated in a signaling message pertaining to the communication. The signaling message containing the prefix and the calling party directory number is transmitted to a network element serving the called party directory number. In response to receipt of the signaling message of the network element, a message translation of the prefix is obtained from a message translation database, and the message translation is transmitted to a called part display unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,942 discloses a method and apparatus for inputting text messages from a keypad by activating keys of a keypad, where a key represents various characters. Input is delivered to a processor corresponding to the keys activated. A dictionary is searched for candidate combinations of characters corresponding to the keys activated. The candidate combinations are rank ordered, for example using language model data and feedback is provided to a user indicating at least a highest rank ordered candidate combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,571 discloses a method for automatically interfacing a telephone to an automated telephone service. The system allows a user to record interfacing to an automated telephone service. The recording can be saved to personal local storage or to a shared storage area for use by a plurality of users. The system allows a user to invoke the saved recording of the interface activity at any time so that the automated telephone service is interfaced to in an automatic manner. The system monitors for the press of telephone buttons, such as Dual Tone Multi Frequency (DTMF) signals. The system determines whether a telephone button has been pressed or a command has been entered. If a telephone button has been pressed and record mode is set to ON, the system records a macro, which can subsequently be used to automatically navigate within an automated service. A macro is recorded by saving a button type that is determined by the duration of the telephone button depressed, the button, and the time since press of the previous entry. The two types of buttons that allow interfacing to an automated service are immediate and wait. Commands are entered for governing system operation. Commands include saving a macro to a local library; invoking a macro by button or by voice; browsing a macro library; and deleting a macro. When the desired macro is recorded, the user can save the macro with a desired invocation sequence, thereby allowing invoking the macro by voice or with buttons. The system uses information stored in the macro to coordinate delivering DTMF signals in an appropriate and proper manner to an automated telephone service.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,498 discloses a reduced keyboard entry method and apparatus which provides a method and apparatus for entry of words using a small number of key presses on a reduced keypad having multiple symbols associated with at least one key. The method and apparatus uses validity rules to rearrange the order of presentation of the multiple alphabet symbols associated with a single key on the keypad, automatically eliminate the presentation of invalid alphabet symbols, and allows the entry of additional information such as tone markers. Additionally, the method and apparatus uses a dictionary to convert phonetic syllables into Chinese characters. The reduced keyboard entry apparatus is implemented in a cellular telephone; however, it may also be implemented in a standard wired telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a fax machine, a pager, an electronic label maker, or other electronic devices with reduced keypads, which have fewer keys than alphabet symbols. A keypad and display are coupled to a microprocessor, which takes input from the keypad and also transmits output to the display. A memory such as ROM is also coupled to the microprocessor. This memory is preferably an EEPROM (Electronically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) holding two separate blocks of information; validity rules and a dictionary. Another memory, preferably RAM is coupled to the microprocessor for storing letters as they are entered via the keypad, a temporary list of Chinese characters associated with an entered phonetic syllable, stored short messages and address information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,206 discloses a method and apparatus for identifying words entered on DTMF pushbuttons, in which the identity of a word entered on DTMF pushbuttons is determined by identifying letters according to their frequency in groups of 2s and 3s and up to R letter groups. Initially, a sender will type a word on a DTMF pushbutton pad. Since each button represents three (3) possible letters, or four in the case of 7 (PQRS) and 9 (WXYZ), the system will look up the possible meanings for the word from an internal dictionary, then the system will search against a Forward or Reverse Dictionary to guess at the identity of fragments from the beginning and ending of the word. Then it will guess the identify of each letter according to its relative frequency in the groups of 3s known as Trigrams, or in groups of 2s known as Digrams. The Trigrams are preferably arranged in five (5) files to identify the first second, third and final letters of a word as well as any non-specified middle location. The system can be extended to any letter grouping of size n where n is two or more. Once identified, the word is stored as part of a message and then transmitted as ASCII digital information over a packet data network to a remote receiver where digital to voice synthesis converts the message into audio. Other delivery methods include alphanumeric pagers, FAX, E-Mail, telex, computer-printed output, telegrams and cables.
The prior art does not disclose a method of composing a message by selecting and linking words, symbols, graphics, macros and/or graphics in a communication device such as a digital phone or pager. The current digital phone technology allows a user to compose a text message to store in a scratch pad by selecting individual letters entered through the numeric keypad. The task of entering a message is very tedious and error prone. What is needed beyond the prior art is the ability to create a user defined word list that allows linking of multiple types of entries for composing and sending messages. Providing a linking capability enhances ease of use, not only for the general population but for individuals who depend on written communication, such as persons with hearing or speech impairment.
The invention which meets the needs identified above is an apparatus and method that allows a user of a message transmission device such as a digital phone or a pager to create a user defined list of words, symbols, macros or graphics, and further allows the user to use each entry as a macro, in order to select words or string text from a predefined dictionary and place the expanded content of the macro in a message on a display when composing a text message. When a message is composed, a linked list of words, symbols, macros or graphics from an existing dictionary comprises the message. Additionally, text or voice recordings may be inserted into the message. Also, when the user receives an inbound message, the contents of the message can be used to update the dictionary by selecting (e.g. for example, highlighting or other selection mechanisms) each word or several words in the message, followed by storing the highlighted word or text and selecting the complete message and storing its contents as a macro. The macro is associated with the identification (phone number, email address) of,the original sender via a vocabulary grouping to simplify selecting the grouping when sending messages to that identifying number. Once a message is composed, if the composing device contains a display, it can be viewed and scrolled for final review prior to transmission. The invention greatly simplifies the creation and use of text messaging, and is particularly useful in devices such as pagers and phones that have very limited input devices.